


FAHC/Drabbles

by ASnazzySweater



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Fake AH crew - Fandom, Geoff Ramsey - Fandom, Jack Patillo - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASnazzySweater/pseuds/ASnazzySweater
Summary: Stupid Bullshit I write for FAHC at midnight or so.





	1. Geoff and Jack don't like emotions.

Geoff didn’t expect to wake up in a hospital room of all places that morning, he expected to wake up at home, the sun shining on his face and four pain pills beside his bed, not here, in this artificially lit, sad, clean place. Geoff didn’t feel comfortable, his eyes were locked on the ceiling lights before he started to shuffle, the sleeping woman beside him who was leaning on her arm was slightly woken, but completely when she saw movement. 

“Geoff? Oh my god, Jesus Christ-” she sat up to hug him, which was already odd but she pulled away before touching him, Geoff was clearly in pain and she didn’t want to add onto that.  
“You’ve been out for awhile, dude,” she said softly, crossing her arms over her chest, she seemed tired, her eyes were dark and red, she was pale and her clothes were covered in blood, probably from hauling his ass around.  
“The heist was going well until you made a wrong move, a cop got one right through your right arm, which usually wouldn’t be bad but it hit a major artery and knocked you down, which gave that fucker a chance to get you in the stomach.” she looked wobbly as she spoke, “We did the usual procedure and brought you back to the condo, patched you up, put four painkillers on the table beside you and left you for ‘bout a day.” she started to speak quietly, as if she didn’t want to talk anymore. Her fingers ran through her greasy red hair, and she closed her eyes.

“Geoff, I came to check on you and fuckin’, blood was pooling over the sides of your bed, it was terrible, I thought you were already dead.” she shook her head and looked away from him, “I was worried about you, you fucker.” 

Geoff was shockingly quiet for being told he was bleeding out on his own bed, he wasn’t used to it but yet, he wasn’t shocked, he knew and told himself everytime they did a heist that this would happen. He sighed as well, which made Jack turn her head towards him, he hissed and sat up, his body still aching. 

“Let me guess, you took me here, doctors were shocked, took me and lectured you, then told you I was in a coma, stayed that way for ‘bout a week or so, is it Friday?” Geoff raised an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at his lip, jack only scoffed and muttered a, 

“You asshole.” 

She laughed and looked away, subtle tears rolling down her face.

“I would’ve missed you, y’know?”

“I know.” 

“Would you miss me?”

“Of course.” 

Their eyes met again and they both nodded in a knowing way, that was enough emotions for both of them, for a lifetime.


	2. I Want Her To Be Proud.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is too tired to be prideful.

Jeremy was asleep, which was pretty evident by the fact that his eyes were indeed closed and he was snoring at the volume of a lawnmower. Why was this young man asleep? Well, that’s because he got shot, right in the thigh, that pain from his thigh is what woke him from his peaceful slumber. 

His eyes fluttered open before he clenched his eyes, that was a horrible pain he felt. He shifted up and noticed the pain pills beside him, he took the bottle in his hand and downed two in a matter of seconds along with a new water bottle that was on his bedside table. It was nice to know they set this stuff up for him, even though it standard procedure, it was still nice. Jeremy desperately tried to ignore the booming in his head as he made his way up, he probably shouldn’t be walking on leg this bad but he didn’t care, he wanted food.

He slowly walked out of his room and down the hallway, the condo was quite apart from the chatter of a .t.v and the quiet hum of the fridge that Jeremy had tuned out by now. He started hearing it as soon as the thought crossed his mind though, god damn that’s gonna annoy him. But still trying to ignore the fridge, he stumbled into the living room, noticing Michael on the couch. 

“Hey.” He said, his voice laced with obvious fatigue. Michael turned back and did the ‘’sup?’ head nod thing, Jeremy walked over to the couch and sat down, Michael’s eyes following him the entire way. 

“Nothing I guess, I just woke up and my leg hurts like a son of a bitch.” Michael turned to him and nodded before speaking.

“I’d guess so, that was one nasty shot, whole lotta blood, we thought we might have to take you to the hospital.” Jeremy hadn’t realized it was that bad, he felt kinda bad about being shot, but it wasn’t his fault so he shrugged it off. “You scared us pretty badly back there, you can’t just do shit like that,” Michael said, leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. Ok, so maybe it was Jeremy’s fault.

“I thought I could handle taking on some cops,” Jeremy commented, shrugging.

“Some? Dude, you took on an entire fuckin’ army, there were like 20 of them, I was surprised you didn’t look like swiss cheese when we came back out.” 

“And I couldn’t handle them, whoops a pretty common mistake.” 

Jeremy pushed himself up, not feelin’ the conversation anymore. Once he was on the couch Michael asked an odd question. 

“Why did you do it?” he would ask, standing up to face Jeremy.

“What?”

“Why would you do that?” he asked, moving closer. “Jack was there with you, she would’ve been able to help, why did you take them on your own?”  
Jeremy felt too tired to care about his pride, so he swallowed it. “I was worried, she started to get wobbly, so I made her go check on you guys, once she was gone I tried handling them.” 

“Jeremy, she was worried about you, shithead.” he said sitting back down, and patting the spot beside him, “Dude I know she brought you in with Geoff after she found you passed out at that heist, but you can’t worry about her like this all the time.”

Jeremy sighed loudly and quickly grabbed a colder water out of the nearby fridge, he began walking to his room but before he was out of sight, he turned to Michael. 

“ This is gonna sound dumb but…I want to be someone she can be proud of.” he said softly, before turning back to his room, he just wanted to return to the abyss of sleep, and that is exactly what he did


End file.
